For viruses such as the herpes viruses, which contain a cell-derived lipid envelope, the virally-encoded envelope proteins are the primary determinants of tissue tropism and the mediators of virus entry, cell to cell spread and maturation of virus particles. Human cytomegalovirus (CMV), a member of the Herpesviridae family, is a significant opportunistic pathogen responsible for serious clinical consequences in a variety of immunosuppressed patient groups such as neonate and infants, persons with AIDS and individuals undergoing immunosuppressive regimes for the purpose of organ or bone marrow transplantation. As is true for other human herpes viruses, CMV establishes a life-long latent infection with its human host and is ubiquitous in the population with upwards of 75% infectivity rate found in the United States. At present there is no protective vaccine. Currently available antiviral drugs which target viral DNA replication are efficacious but exhibit significant host toxicity and a high spontaneous resistance rate. Thus, there is a tremendous need to identify alternative drug targets and immunogens that elicit protective immunity.
In one embodiment, the present invention is a method of designing a new anti-CMV drug comprising (a) analyzing the binding of glycoprotein O to a glycoprotein O receptor and (b) designing a candidate drug that would competitively interfere with glycoprotein O binding to glycoprotein O receptor and (c) showing that the candidate drug competitively inhibits glycoprotein O binding to glycoprotein O receptor.
In a preferred embodiment, the candidate drug is a peptide or other compound that effectively interferes with gO function.
In another embodiment, the present invention is a method of screening anti-CMV drugs comprising the step of determining whether a candidate drug interferes with glycoprotein O-containing complex binding to a cell surface.
In another embodiment, the present invention is a vaccine effective to diminish CMV infection comprising at least a fragment of glycoprotein O polypeptide, preferably in combination with a pharmacologically acceptable carrier.
In another embodiment, the present invention is an anti-CMV drug comprising of at least a fragment of CMV glycoprotein O and a pharmacologically acceptable carrier.
In another embodiment, the present invention is a method of diminishing CMV infection comprising the step of introducing anti-CMV glycoprotein O antibodies into a CMV-infected subject.
It is an object of the present invention to design or screen anti-CMV drugs.
It is another object of the present invention to diminish CMV infection.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide new anti-CMV drugs, vaccines and antibodies.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one of skill in the art after review of the specification, claims and drawings.